


Bad Habits

by morefoxxx (justafoxhound)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, F/M, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unofficial Sequel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafoxhound/pseuds/morefoxxx
Summary: The listener, the silencer, and the spectral assassin... somehow.(Originally written for the Skyrim Kink Meme as a smutty sequel to Love Is Murder.)Hero of Kvatch/Silencer, Danasi, went into recluse after Lucien's death, surviving alone for centuries until Skyrim's Sanctuary found its new Listener, Matthias.  A few hundred years obsessing over Mr. Lachance can cause problems in a new relationship as Matthias traumatically discovers.





	1. Havoc

His hands roamed her body as he rocked into her, pace quickening with her increasingly urgent moans. She closed her eyes as the pressure began to build, rubbing herself while he filled her, each delicious thrust sating that ache deep within her. His hands ceased roving and he lowered his body closer to hers as she gasped that she was about to come, a hand tangling in her hair as he maintained his rhythm and felt his own excitement rising at the sound of her orgasm.

By Sithis, this was indescribable. She'd come during her solitary years but they were just that: solitary. To do so under a man after centuries alone was like discovering the pleasures all over again. She moaned freely as she came, forgetting herself in the company of a man she knew and trusted. His name rang out through the chamber in her husky tones as she rode out the wave, moans subsiding to deep, heavy breaths.

The wrong name. 

Matthias stopped, frozen for a moment as she finished coming. What had been a wonderfully sweet and unexpected encounter, and a long time coming in his opinion, had just turned very sour. He stared at the woman in disbelief and pulled out quickly.  _ "'Lucien'? Really, Danasi? Fuck." _

Danasi realised after a moment what he was talking about and turned pale with horror. "Oh- gods- Matthias, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that..."

He sat up. "How else could you mean it? Spare it, Danasi. I thought you were over him for Sithis' sake?"

She knelt up, shuffling slightly closer to the Breton who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am, ugh, I just... I wasn't thinking, it's just out of ha-" She stopped herself before her thoughts could escape. 

Matthias turned to look at her, his face distorted in a look of almost nausea. "Habit? Out of habit?" He turned back and slapped his hands on his knees. "Oh my god."

The pale grey of her cheeks had been replaced with a burning she felt engulfing her whole face. She'd been alone a long time, so naturally the man she loved and missed at the time had wound up in her thoughts. And it was a long time for habits to set.

Embarrassed, she lashed out. "Well, you try a few centuries alone and see if you adjust quickly."

"Oh, I'm sorry to intrude. Most people get over their lovers before getting under another one, you know."

"What? No, we never... how dare you!"

Matthias stood, even more flustered now. "Oh, I see. Even better- you were never together, you've just been waiting  _ such _ a long time to consummate. Well, my apologies for jumping the queue. Why don't you get on with it now then, considering how long you've been thinking about it." Without a moment's hesitation he waved a hand and spoke the incantation for summoning his Spectral Assassin.

Danasi squealed and scrambled to hide herself beneath the covers before Lucien fully appeared. Matthias stood resolute, ignorant of his nudity as the spectre formed. 

Lucien felt the summons tug at his being and the surroundings of the mortal realm hazily built themselves around him. As the mist cleared he was greeted by his former Silencer fighting with a bed sheet and his Listener glaring at him. Nude. He merely looked from one to the other, uncertain if he wanted to know the reason he had been summoned at such a moment.

"My Listener... what services of mine could you possibly require in this... situation?" He waved a mildly disgusted hand over the scene.

The Listener pointed an accusatory finger at the elf in his bed. "Her! You can service her! She's been wanting for you all century!" Clearly distressed, he said nothing more and marched out of the room.

Lucien raised a questioning eyebrow at Danasi who was becoming engulfed by the sheets. She desperately wanted to run away to her chambers but she was not about to get up in front of Lucien, naked and with all manner of mess dripping down her thighs. She was worried enough about the smirk she was sure she could detect in his face, probably recognising the flush in hers as from more than embarrassment. “I don't know  _ what _ he's talking about... he just went crazy...”

Lucien watched Danasi try to pass off the Listener's outburst as madness with amusement. Her cheeks still glowed from their union, her chest still heaved from her peak, and she tried to deny the truth of Matthias' words through eyes that could not, not in her current state.

A crash made them jump as Matthias re-entered the room. “I did  _ not _ go crazy.  _ She _ said  _ your name, _ Lucien. She's been thinking of you for ages. Bad  _ habit _ , that...” He directed his sneer at Danasi who blushed furiously and retreated entirely under the sheets. He made to grab a robe but stopped at the sound of Lucien's booming laughter. 

Excellent, even in death he was causing havoc. And he had to laugh, for what else was there but to despair at the folly of the successors to his guild? He saw his Listener, shirking at his laughter over his humiliation; his old Silencer, grimacing and burying herself beneath the sheets. He hadn't asked for it but he'd been invited to this party. Might as well make the most of it.


	2. Tastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows Ch 1. Split due to coming back to finish it after five years. :D

“And you brought me here to take over? My thanks, Matthias,” Lucien said dryly.

Matthias scoffed and Danasi appeared from beneath the covers briefly to protest. “I  _ am _ here, you know. Not that I want to be. Pass me my robes, someone, please.”

Matthias scowled, torn between regretting his rash decision to humiliate her and wanting to watch her suffer a little longer.

Lucien looked on her flushed face, partially obscured by dark, tousled bed-hair. He supposed she'd always desired him, lust often going hand in hand with love, but had never thought any more of it. However he'd never seen her like this, post-orgasmic glow illuminating her features, dishevelled from passion, eyes clouded from pleasure. Her naked form was softly outlined by the sheet. And wanting for him, apparently. The thought of her calling his name in the throes of ecstasy was a strange one, but highly intriguing. Perhaps it was the kiss they shared some weeks back. He didn't dwell on it too much at the time, but now he knew the feel of her lips, the soft curves of her waist, the weight of her hands on his body. In a different light now, for better or for worse, it was clear he had not lost all urges in crossing over to the Void.

Having been disarmed by Lucien’s laughter, Matthias' regret won out over his resentment. He looked around for where Danasi’s shirt had fallen and took it over, tossing it onto the sheets beside her. “Leave her be, Lucien. I've been an arse. And now you have dirt on both of us.”

Danasi offered an awkward smile of thanks and apology through her annoyance. She couldn't believe he'd embarrassed her like that, but she had messed up badly and he was quick to renege on his anger, at least.

She'd thrown the long garment over her head when Lucien spoke, an offbeat tone veiling his words. “No need for haste, Listener. I see a familiar pattern- Danasi running away from her problems again. Isn't it best we... resolve this issue now?”

Danasi was out of bed but frozen, watching with trepidation as Lucien glided closer.

“Whatever do you mean? ...Gods, Lucien, I was just joking.” Matthias ran his hand through his hair as he tried to comprehend what he thought he was hearing.

“Nonsense, it's a perfectly reasonable suggestion.” He drew close to Danasi and lowered his hood. “Just because I am a spectre does not mean you must merely want for me with other men, dear sister.”

Danasi’s heart leapt into her mouth. She could only have dreamt of such a proposition, honestly, but with the current situation and Matthias still present she was bound to silence. The tension was unbearable.

Matthias didn’t give a shit. “Excuse me- 'other men'? Mind your tongue, ghost. I'm the Listener, remember, and  _ I _ summon  _ you  _ from the Void. I might send you back, too.”

Lucien nodded a curt bow in his direction. “Of course, my Listener.” He raised a hand and graced Danasi's neck, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. “I only act on your direction. Tell me if I impose upon your woman.” He locked Danasi with a darkly delicious look that sent her legs to jelly.

Despite this she thought she should offer some resistance. “I'm not anyone's woman,” she managed.

Matthias wasn’t sure if he felt humiliated, protective, or jealous, but the pair went back further than he did with either of them and he could practically see Danasi quivering in Lucien's gaze. “This is madness. Danasi...?”

The elf turned to him, seeming enchanted in the glow of the ghost by her shoulder. “We're all... friends, aren't we?” The conspiratorial tone had now also washed over her voice. 

“Of course...” he answered cautiously.

“Then there shouldn't be... a problem, right?” 

He could tell she was gauging how he felt. He saw her shudder as Lucien ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms, a breath escaping as her head dipped back onto his shoulder. “No... no, I don't see a problem,” he surrendered. It seemed obvious this would happen at some point, now that it was happening, and he wasn't going to hold a grudge.

A whisper of a moan passed her lips as ethereal hands traced her hips, which moved in invitation for the shirt that covered them to be lifted.

“Good, good,” Lucien purred. “I’m glad you feel that way, Listener. After all, is friendship not all about sharing?” he added with his trademark shadow of a smirk.

Matthias and Danasi shot each other a surprised look, but he merely brought her eyes forward again with a hand on her jaw, the other dipping below the robes to her core. She gasped, caught off guard, and Matthias felt himself beginning to harden again at the sight of her.

Shivering in the ethereal glow which seemed to envelope her entire body, she steadied herself with an arm reaching back for Lucien’s shoulder, back arching beneath his ministrations. One hand worked her clit while the other rested on her throat, thumb on her jawline tilting her head slightly toward his face while quiet words rolled into her ear. Matthias didn't feel quite right watching her like this, despite enjoying it. But no sooner had he begun to turn away did she smile and beckon him over. 

He followed her as she crawled back onto the bed, curious what she was plotting. She wasted no time guiding him up and taking him in her mouth. She teased him with her tongue until he was fully hard again and took him deep, pulling away to swirl her tongue across the base of his head before diving back around him once more. He lost track of time immediately- it felt so damn good being in her mouth like this. Hot, wet,  _ active _ , every breath she took tingled as cool air rushed around his wet member, then as she exhaled and sank over him he couldn’t help thrust back, bristling as he grazed the opening of her throat. When she braced against his hand and gagged, he let her up for air, grinning, throbbing as drool rolled off her chin. 

_ Sithis be damned, _ on her hands and knees before him, devouring his cock with such passion, she could scream for everyone in the Sanctuary for all he cared if she was going to look at him like  _ that _ while she swallowed him. He smoothed back her hair and admired the view, the way she tried to take him deeper each time, the little sparkle he caught in her eyes when she drew a groan from him. He pushed back, feeling her throat relax around him more every time as she tried to allow him in further.  _ Fuck, _ what was he mad about again?

He didn’t know how long he’d been lost in her when he noticed Lucien approach her from behind. From her shiver, the ghost had started work on her with icy spectral fingers. Matthias tangled both hands in her hair and pulled her back onto his cock in a reminder not to get distracted, chuckling at her muffled moans over being worked both ends. 

Certainly a bizarre turn of events, but he wasn't phased. When you'd killed together, carnal activities were a picnic. 

After a long while- or a few minutes, he had no fucking clue- he felt her tense and pulled back. Quickly he recognised the reason. Lucien was  _ really  _ working her now. Matthias pulled out and she gasped for breath, a deep throaty moan soon following as she yielded beneath the assassin’s silken touch.

“She's ready for you now, Listener,” rumbled the ghost’s baritone. 

Danasi knelt up, biting her lip as she smiled at Matthias. She nestled close with her back to him, coaxing him onto his side. He reached down to investigate and grinned. “What a wicked little surprise.” He slipped between her folds, coating himself in her juices, and slowly pushed into her back entrance. The sound she made was exquisite. 

When she'd got used to his size he decided he was going to have some fun. “If I make you come like this, do you think you can get the right name?” he pressed, breath hot on her neck. 

“I  _ am _ sorry about that,” she answered quietly, a smile gracing her lips.

He pushed in deeper, causing her to moan. “Well?” 

She managed a ragged “mm-hmm” and nodded.

He rolled onto his back and took her with him, holding her hips steady so his cock remained buried. He slid his hands up her torso and pulled the shirt over her head. With Lucien watching from the side he was going to put her on display. He locked her in place with one arm around her waist and one hooked over her shoulder. As he pumped into her, he slid his lower hand down to her clit. He would work her into a frenzy, totally exposed, and Lucien would see everything. See her become a quivering wreck unable to do anything but succumb, see as she shook and screamed as he fucked her, coming undone by  _ his  _ hands. He splayed her legs wider with his knees. Her head fell back with a shaky cry as his pace increased. Her breasts rippled with his movements, her ribs bared as she stretched back to claw at the pillows. 

Lucien leant back on a wall and folded his arms as he observed. He'd seen her body before, living in close quarters for some time, but even her lithe figure and lean muscles had never caused him much distraction. He'd have to try very hard to walk away now. Hearing her moan that way, seeing her swollen cunt glisten, watching her take Matthias' cock... he smirked at the woman he'd ignored when she was his Silencer. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ -” Danasi stuck to her word as Matthias drove her over the edge. A big edge. Panting from the intensity of her climax, she slithered off him a limp ragdoll. Not only had she never experienced it like that before, Lucien had watched the whole thing. She could  _ feel  _ his eyes on her, sense his smirk as she could do nothing to cover herself while Matthias reduced her to this puddle. Sure, he'd seen her in a vulnerable state before, they'd kissed, he'd prepared her body himself just now... but nothing was quite on the same level as knowing he was watching her shatter in the hands of another man. She'd stopped being embarrassed about halfway through.

Matthias eventually broke the satisfied lull. “If she’s up to it she’s all yours, Lachance. I fear I may have worn her out for the night, though.”  _ Damn right I have, _ he added privately. 

Danasi opened her eyes to see Lucien leaning against the wall, chuckling deliberately. Though she was exhausted, she smiled through half lidded eyes and pushed herself up on to her knees, nodding in invitation. 

Knowing laughter rolled from the ghost as he drew close to the pair. “So quick to offer yourself, sister,” Lucien purred, grazing a solitary finger under the elf’s chin, “that’s why you were such an excellent Silencer. Ready to obey my every word, no matter what it was.” 

He laced each word with heady undertones of… something Danasi couldn’t pinpoint, something that made her shiver. Was she foolish to pursue this? Had she forgotten the man this soul had once been?

“I shall let you consider, sister. Are you sure?”

Danasi couldn’t take her eyes off him. She was entranced. Despite, or maybe because of, the knot in her stomach, she answered quietly, “Yes, Lucien.” 

“Good, good…” he rumbled. “You’re going to take the Listener’s seed, wherever he wants to spend it, and you’re going to ask him for it in a manner of his choosing.”

Danasi looked over at Matthias, who shrugged and whispered in her ear before poising his still hard cock in front of her lips.

Danasi summoned her smokiest voice, acting as well as she could, unwilling to mess up Lucien’s instructions.  “I want to taste you.  _ Please, give it to me, daddy _ .” 

Matthias, stroking himself in front of her face, groaned at the words and spent himself over her blue-grey lips, admiring the view as it dripped across the parting and rolled down her chin. After catching his breath he walked over to a table where he could clean himself up. He cast an amused eye over his spectral assassin. “You know, I’d have put gold on you being rather more kinky, Lachance. Expected you to be far more than a spectator, anyhow. ”

“Well, there is no pleasure in the Void, Listener,” Lucien responded as he tilted Danasi’s face up to him, smiling at how she made no effort to clean up until told. 

Danasi gazed up at her former master, soaking up the feel of his touch but too intent on obeying him to move an inch. She recognised his smile from when he was pleased with her performance in her duties as Silencer, but it was tinged with something more base. She saw his eyes follow Matthias’ seed as she felt it rolling across her lips, and she dared to ponder that she had found one more way to please him. 

Lucien broke away, looking at the Listener as he raised his hood. “Nor is there pain. However the two of you have offered this to me even in the Void.” He strode toward Matthias, a fiendish aura quickly suffusing the room again. “I look forward to the next summoning. I promise it will be more suited to your rather... singular ideas about my tastes, Listener.”

Matthias gulped.

“Until then _ , _ ” Lucien hissed as he swept around the Listener, just tickling the Breton with his ethereal shroud, “do remember that  _ now _ I have dirt on both of you, as you put it, regarding your own tastes…  _ daddy. _ ”

As his form dissolved back into the Void, Matthias simply sighed and threw a rag to Danasi, who had collapsed into a heap of laughter on the floor. Two hundred years, three hundred miles, and an entire mortal realm from his own time as a Dark Brotherhood leader, yet still the man had them wrapped around his little finger. He certainly had a taste for mischief.  _ And I’ve got a taste for brandy, _ Matthias thought, as he draped a cloak over the dark elf he couldn’t help but smile upon. She gathered her wits and took the hand he offered, smiling back as she rose up to meet his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to reader for inspiration to finish this old Skyrim kink meme fill. The prequel, a big SKM fill, is called Love Is Murder, which I will probably repost on ao3. Until then it can be found on my ff/tumblr, under the same name.


End file.
